christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
What We Do in Secret
What We Do in Secret is a metalcore band that began out of Memphis, Tennessee. The band began in March 2012 with the lineup of Vocalist Josh Adams, Guitarist Nathan Moody, Bassist Drew Nance, and Drummer Devin Harris. History What We Do in Secret was formed in Memphis, Tennessee in March 2012, with the lineup of Josh Adams on Vocals, Drew Nance on Bass, Nathan Moody on Guitars, and Devin Harris on Drums. The band recorded their first EP, New Eyes, was released on August 31, 2013.'' '' Moody left the band after the release, with Clay Crenshaw and Austin Barnes took over the position of Lead and Rhythm Guitars. The band released their second EP, The Migration, on September 14, 2014, was produced by Bobby Lynge, formerly of Fit for a King.Swan, Scott (December 5, 2014). "What We Do In Secret - The Migration". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on December 6, 2018. Barnes departed following the release, being replaced by Sean Flowers. However, Flowers departed later that year. The band released a music video for "Water It Down" through HM Magazine on May 23, 2015.Stagg, David (May 25, 2015). "HM PREMIERE: What We Do In Secret Releases New Music Video for "Water It Down"". HM Magazine. Retrieved on December 6, 2018. Aaron Kadura joined the band on July 15, 2015, as a Rhythm Guitarist. Kadura had previously performed in Fit for a King. Later that year, Luke Kendall took over the position. Kendall departed in mid-2016. Nance departed from the band in 2017, being replaced by Blake Peel. On July 26, 2017, Harris announced his departure and officially left the band on July 30, 2017."This is not going to be an easy post...". Instagram. July 26, 2017. Retrieved on December 6, 2018. On November 25, 2017, the band released a single, "Blackout: A Sudden Exit".Lewandoski, Nao (November 25, 2017). "HM PREMIERE: What We Do In Secret drops new single for 'Blackout: A Sudden Exit"". HM Magazine. Retrieved on December 6, 2018. Peel would perform Drums and Bass for the time until he quit the band in 2018. Frank Forbes took over Drums from that point onward. In 2019, the band would sign with Facedown Records and prepare to release their debut album, retitled Repose.wookubus (October 4, 2019). "What We Do In Secret Sign With Facedown Records, Stream "918"". Theprp. Retrieved on November 5, 2019.Jones, Brandon (October 8, 2019). "What We Do In Secret Join Facedown Records". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 5, 2019.thrashboy (October 4, 2019). "Metalcore Band 'What We Do In Secret' Signs with 'Facedown Records' Listen to the First Single '918' From Upcoming Debut album "Repose"". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on November 5, 2019.Beard, Mason (October 4, 2019). "What We Do In Secret Joins Facedown Records". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on November 5, 2019. The band would also release a single titled "918", with the title track coming out soon thereafter, featuring Garrett Russell of Silent Planet. Members Current * Josh Adams - Vocals (2012-present) * Clay Crenshaw - Guitars, Bass (2013-present) * Frank Forbes - Drums (2018-present) Former * Nathan Moody - Guitars (2012-2013) * Austin Barnes - Rhythm Guitars, Backing Vocals (2013-2014) * Sean Flowers - Rhythm Guitars (2014) * Aaron Kadura - Rhythm Guitars, Backing Vocals (2015) * Luke Kendall - Rhythm Guitars, Backing Vocals (2015-2016) * Drew Nance - Bass, Backing Vocals (2012-2017) * Blake Peel - Bass, Backing Vocals, Drums (2017-2018) * Devin Harris - Drums (2012-2017) Live * Colten Biggs - Guitars (2015) Discography EPs * New Eyes (2013) * The Migration (2014) Single * "Racing Thoughts of Value" (2013) * "No Shelter" (2014) * "Water it Down" (2014) * "Blackout: A Sudden Exit" (2017) * "918" (2019) * "Repose" (2019) Compilation appearances * Winter Compilation Vol. 1 (2013) * The Bearded Dragon's Sampler (2016) * Metal from the Dragon Vol. 1 (2017) * Songs We've Been Trying To Tell You About (And Others We Haven't) Vol. 7 (2018) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:United States Bands